Heartless
by Kaarlinaa
Summary: AU: It has always been kill or be killed for me. But what if the people I must kill are the people I love? My life is so complicated, and it seems like I can't do anything about it. Everything I manage to do leads to more difficult decisions. At the end it all comes down to deciding between love and friendships and even my own life. I just hope it's not all pointless.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**_

_**AN: **__This story is not related to the Teen Titans show at all. But the only main characters that will be in here are; Rachel Roth (Raven), Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Terra Marklov (Terra), Kori (Starfire), Richard _Grayson_ (Robin). They will NOT have any powers whatsoever. Maybe other characters will be in here, but it won't be such a big deal. I created an interesting plot, which will blow your minds. Enjoy._

* * *

"_**Heartless"**_

_Rachel._

Do you dream when you sleep? Do you remember what you dream? Does it even matter? Questions like these are always pointless. If it's not something that will, or is happening in real life, why care at all?

I lay in bed, awake in the middle of the night. If it weren't for those gun shots, I would have been sleeping… dreaming about pointless things. I wonder who my dad is killing, I wonder if the person had a family to return to. My dad always told me curiosity killed the cat. Though if I were to state my own opinion around him, I would say he killed the cat.

But I can't, I'm just a mistake. Another mouth to feed, he says… though we are filthy rich. With money that isn't even ours. Dirty money, which we took from the people who earn it. My dad says that it was a mistake that he met my mother. He tells me he was very drunk and just wanted to have fun. He tells me that women are nothing but objects. It was kind of sad and pathetic, that the way he met my mother… drunk. He also killed her…drunk.

I hear screams echoing through the windows, and I smell something burning. At this point my dad is burning every evidence… dead or alive. I wonder if my mom screamed when he was killing her. Or even tried to get away. I wonder so many things that in the end, are pointless like my life.

* * *

_Kori._

I waited all night for my dad, who never returned. My mom keeps crying, and I don't know what to do. It's time for me to go to school, but I don't know if I should. Should I leave her here, or should I just go and face the real world?

I want to stay, but I can't. Because if I do, I would just want to damage myself. I don't want to go back to the white room. I don't…it's lonely, and it just screams one word.

Death.

I pack my things, and I get ready to leave, I tell my mom I love her. But she doesn't even look at me, and tells me to leave. I want to cry, but what about? Should I cry because, my dad won't return back home. Because, they probably killed him by now? Or cry because, my mom screams to me to never return home.

I walk to school, like every other day. I try to avoid the crowds, in fear I'll be recognize. I quickly go to my locker, and get what I need. As I head to class, I see the boy of my dreams. His talking to another girl, like the one from last week. But she's way prettier, better compare to me.

I was too focus on him, I didn't see where I was going. I bump into a girl and the only I thing I could say was "I'm sorry." We both get up, and she says it's okay. She turns around and walks inside the classroom.

I follow right behind, I enter my classroom. I see her sit down, and I sit next to her. She gives me a glance, before turning her attention into her book.

"Hi… I'm Kori." I stutter as I present myself.

She looks away from her book, and gives her attention to me. She has no emotion in her face, just a blank expression. And it kind of scares me, it reminds me of the kids, who ended up killing themselves. Maybe she needs a friend, who would help her get her emotions. Maybe she needs me, like a need a person who could save me.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." She said as she went back into her book.

I wonder what it is about, does it help her escape reality?

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked, she didn't respond so I thought she didn't hear me. That book most have been very interesting.

"I mean… I have no friends but I want to be your friend. If that's okay with you."

She closed her book and asked why, I then told her because I felt alone, and it would be nice if I had someone nearby. She took about a minute to re-think, then told me it was fine.

I smiled and from that day forth, I knew things would be different. Then my past and all the cruel lies.

* * *

_Rachel_

I didn't think today would be different. I thought it would be the same… the same annoying people with the same ugly face. The same rumors the same drama, which in the end was all pointless. But no, today was different… I guess you could say I made my first friend. Out of the 17 years in my life something actually makes sense.

Or perhaps she felt bad, because she bumped into me. Oh well it's pointless to worry about it now.

I have work to turn in, and things that needed to be done.

After class had ended, she waited for me to pass by. After thinking and thinking… I finally recognize who she was. Kori… a failure for a model. The girl who starves herself in order to get a great body. The girl who cuts herself in other to relief stress, as if it were a strategy. She was popular, she was cool and now she's nothing but a fool.

I knew that thinking about something that didn't even matter, would lead up to a tragedy. Now I had a crazy friend, who wants nothing but to believe that not everything is messed up in her life.

I wonder what happened, I wonder why she is the way she is. I wonder if she has a family, or if she's fighting every day with her demons, who want nothing more than her poor soul.

Why am I even wondering? It's not like I care, people are annoying. They bring nothing but trouble in life. It's all pointless… pointless…pointless.

* * *

Review...Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

It's been a little over a week and I practically know everything about her. She wouldn't stop talking about whatever she thought. It was truly the most annoying thing, but in the end I didn't feel alone like I use to. I didn't tell her anything about me, she says I'm close book. Which I am, I mean who would want to be my friend after they found out what my father does. No one knew about me, and that the way I wanted to keep it.

Except for her she was so persistent, but the less she knew about me the better. Today, my dad was forcing me to take part of his business. I was supposed to watch him kill someone, or something. Maybe worse… watch him torture people, I didn't want to. But it's not like I had a choice after all.

He took me inside an abandon house, where his body guards waited patiently outside. I walked behind him with no emotion in my face. Regardless of how scared I was, I felt myself shiver to the cold. My heart began raising… I didn't want to do this. But if I said anything that oppose my dad's decision I would probably end up dead like my mom.

He told me to stand behind a dirty window, as I watch him go inside a door. I look through the window, there was my dad, and there was a guy tide in a chair. Half dead, and badly burned… I wonder if he was the same guy from the other night.

My dad untied the bandana which was over his mouth. As it fell on the floor, the man began to awaken. He was aware that today was going to be the last day of his life. I wonder what he did…. I wonder why my dad wants him dead. I wonder many things…

I watch the men suffer as my dad stabs him with a knife, he yells in pain. At that moment I didn't feel anything, not even pity for him. He must have deserved it, he should have done what was right… in order to keep his life. My dad waves me over, and I knew what had to be done.

"Finish him." He says with no emotion.

I take the gun from the table and look straight at the men. My hands position inside the handles for the gun. At first my hands can't be still. The man yells at my dad, he tells him how a bad figure he is to me.

My dad punches him, and yells at me to get it over with. I look at the men one last time, he looks directly at my eyes. As if they were asking me, if I really was able to shot him. I stare at his green emerald eyes… and before I knew it. He was dead.

The image of a crying Kori flashed in my mind.

My dad gave me an evil smile and praised me. He said I did great, and I was going to get rewarded.

I asked my dad who the man was. He laughed and said _no one now._

I had the feeling… that I had killed Kori's dad today.

* * *

_Kori_

A week had passed since I had made a new friend… perhaps my only friend. Rachel… that was her name. She's not like anyone I've met before. She is secretive and dark, like an untold story waiting to be read. I asked her many questions about herself, but she choose not to answer many. I asked her why, but she simply said she didn't have an answer.

We talked about me, most of the time. I told her everything about my life… well almost. She saw me cry, when I told her about how my dad had not return. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. I wonder what made her so numb to other people's feelings.

I told her about my mom, who doesn't care for me… she told me something I will never forget.

"At least you have one."

When she said that... I wanted nothing more than to cut. I was so stupid to mention things that might have affected her life. I apologized to her, but she said it didn't matter.

I tried to change the subject, I asked her if we could hang out during the weekend. She denied.

I wonder what's wrong, why does she keep shutting me out.

I'm I that worthless?

I hear my mom yell my name, and I quickly get of my room and run and see what she needs.

"Yes?" I asked her as I see her on the phone.

I wait for her to hang up, I see her face and it's not pretty. She is crying and broken, I ask her what's wrong. She tells me is my dad… and his been found. My eyes shine before she tells me.

That they had found him dead.

My eyes darken I begin to cry, my dad is dead. DEAD…DEAD…DEAD.

I run to my room and lock the door, I look for the sharp razor that is hidden in my drawer. I pull up my sleeves and look at my healed cuts from before. Just one… I say as I press the sharp object into my skin. I try not to make it deep, in fear that my mom will check.

Tears run down my cheeks like a river. I know for a fact I am worthless.

My mom is crying and I can hear things break. I close my eyes as I deliver the pain into my wrists. Not one cut but six. I couldn't stop… I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the pain. It was too much to take in, I needed to stop. I couldn't go back to the girl I was.

The weak… pathetic...worthless… girl I am right now.

I needed to change, I needed to be a better me. Like I promised to the doctors, but how if the adrenaline from my cuts asks for more. And the demon in my head tells me it only take me one more. I've lost myself… I've lost control.

* * *

Review... tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel_

I couldn't sleep all night, just the thought of what I did hunts me. When I shot him, I didn't flinch… I didn't close my eyes. But I stared as the bullet made impact. But what caught my attention was that I shot him in the heart. My dad found it fascinating but I found it incredibly wrong.

He tried to joke around, and said if I was ever a part of his true business my name would be; heartless. I didn't say anything but kept walking behind him.

In a couple of hours I would have to get up, and go to school. I didn't want to, I couldn't face a crying Kori. Not now… not today… not ever.

What could I say? I was sorry for her lost? I couldn't say such things, since I was the one who killed him. This is why I can't have friends. I always do something that messes it all up. I only hurt people, even if I tried to make things right… it was all pointless.

My first friend and maybe my last, will now become friends with a monster. I knew I couldn't tell her, that I was the one responsible for her father's death. Not ever, it was a secret that I will keep as long as I live.

* * *

_Kori_

I couldn't sleep all night, knowing that my father is actually gone. My wrists feel numb, I feel lost. If only Rachel cared… maybe she could help. If only someone cared…

I lay on the same spot from before, on the floor next to my bed. I don't even bother to get up, I mean what for? I sit here, thinking about my life. My poor pitiful life, that is nothing more than a tragedy.

I hear my alarm go off, it's time for me to take a shower. I don't know if I should, I wonder if my cuts will burn. I wonder if I should, will it be worth it? To get up and get going, to face another day in school, another day of cruelty and disappointments?

Will I be able to hold on, should I forget that my dad is gone? But how about the part that my mother wants nothing to do with me? I know one thing that I'm sure of. I will have to face the monsters that scream my name, one day.

Hopefully when that day arrives, I would be okay to face them all.

I let the hot water sprinkle my body. I flinch as the warm water makes contact with my unhealed wounds. It hurts, but it feels so good. Like a pain that makes you feel a type of addicting rush, and makes you feel alive.

It feels like forever, but I just want to stay inside. Yet I know I must get going, because I have a long way to walk. I'm ready to leave, as I pass by the kitchen I don't see my mom. Just a rip piece of paper with a note inside, which indicated that my mom won't be here for some time.

I leave the note untouched, and open the door, I signed as I walk outside and continue the journey of a long lonely walk.

* * *

_Rachel_

I enter school but I hear nothing but rumors. They're all about Kori, the failure of a model. So many cruel things, I wonder if I should do something. I decide not to, why would I want any more trouble? I walk into class and I see Kori, she wearing a long pink hoddy with black leggings and brown combat boots, and her long red hair soaked as if she just took a shower. I sit next to her, not knowing if I should say a word.

She doesn't look at me either, before class starts two girls enter. I suppose they are from another class, because I've never seen them. Though I did know their names, the blond one with blue eyes is Terra, she's always wearing boy cloths, and I'm guessing she's a tom boy. The other blond girl who loves pink name is Kitten. They look the same from the back, but both have different personalities.

Kitten gets in front of Kori's desk, but Kori doesn't pay attention she just looks at her hands that laid on top of her desk. Terra is behind her, watching her friend drawn other people's attention. I try not to get involve, I don't need any trouble. But I do pay attention what is happening beside me.

"Oh look what we have here, the want to be model… Oh you're ignoring me? Are you sad because your father was found dead? He probably wouldn't be dead, if you didn't have to be such a failure."

Kori didn't respond, but I could see her trying not to cry. It was failing since her tears slid down her face. People kept turning around, and trying to see what was going on. My temper rose, I just wanted to punch her in the face.

"Awh, so the anorexic girl does have feelings… you want to know why you fail for a model. You were never good enough. And never will be." The girl taunted

"Leave me alone." Kori half whispered to them as her voice cracked.

"Or what? What are you going to do." The girl said as she leaned in to Kori.

Kori stood silent, and the girl called her pathetic and yanked her hair.

I stood up and yanked her hair back, and punched her straight in the face. It happened so fast people were amazed and began to cause more noise. As the Kitten hit the ground I spoke to her.

"Don't put your slutty hands on my friend. And it better be the last damn time I see you. Because trust me you won't like it."

Terra didn't do anything as I stared at her she just helped her friend. As her nose began to bleed she began to cry and they both walked out of our class. I look back at Kori who still wasn't looking up. Our teacher had entered the room and people quickly sat down. As I took my seat, I know my name would go around. Hopefully it wouldn't be a mistake I would regret later.

* * *

_Kori_

When I entered the school, people had already knew about my dad. They all eyed me and began to talk about me. I just kept walking trying not to look at anyone in the eye. I wanted to cut, so bad. I wanted everyone to just leave me alone. I entered my class and quickly sat down, I wanted to avoid everyone at any cost. But I knew it wasn't going to be possible, Kitten and Terra had come in and began to bully me. I tried to be strong, I truly did. But I wasn't as I began to silently cry, I need help. I wanted someone to help, and I knew Rachel wasn't going to get involve. As she also tried to ignore what was happening to me.

Kitten had yanked my hair and called me pathetic, I didn't do anything because I knew was true. But before I knew it Kitten was in the ground and Rachel was threatening them. I didn't know what to do, I mean it was the first time someone actually defended me. The two blond girl had walked out, and I saw Kitten bleeding, I kind of felt bad.

After class had ended Rachel gave me a hug and told me she was sorry. I wonder why, I knew she didn't care for anyone's feelings. She always told me it was pointless to worry about anyone else. I hugged her back and began to cry. It felt good to have someone care about you, it warmed me up. After our hug ended I gave her a small smile, we told each other we would meet outside next to the tree in lunch.

* * *

_Rachel_

I was called to the principal's office a little after my second class had started. I knew I was going to get in trouble, hopefully I'll be alive to come to school tomorrow.

As I sat down in the principal's office, Terra had just walked out with kitten. If only they were off the school I could actually just kill them. My eyes winded as that my thought had past, I can't believe I thought that. But whatever is not like I wouldn't if I had the chance. They hurt Kori, and I didn't like that.

"You know why you're here Rachel?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I guess." I said as I looked around.

"Why you do it?"

"I don't like bullying."

"But did violence have to get involve?"

"People don't understand if they aren't treated harshly." I told him as I looked at him with no emotion.

"Okay, I'll just contact your father and let him know what you did today."

"Do as you wish, but don't call me you for dumb things. I unlike other prefer my education." With that I walked out of his office and began walking straight to my class.

When lunch arrived Kori and I talked about things that made her happy. I wanted to cheer her up, only one or two real laughs came out of her. As the end day ended we both departed, as one of my dad body guards drives me home, I hoped to the gods above me that my dad would just ignore what the principal said.

I arrived home, and many guards are guarding my house. I enter to see my dad talking to a man. I quietly went to my room and changed to construable clothing. I try to do my homework and get distracted from the noise below me. I hear a gun shot, and I knew who ever the man was is now dead below me. I shiver on the thought that maybe one day I would die by the hands of my own father.

After I finish my homework, I lay in my bed wondering how bad my punishment might be. Well that's even if I get one. I hear my name being called, my heart beats fast. I suck up all my nerves and go down stairs. I see my dad sitting down in a table, and I see our cleaning ladies cleaning up the evidence on the ground.

"Yes father?" I questioned as I sit in the other end of the table.

He blows out a blow of his cigarette. And looks upon me with his evil eyes.

"Are you aware of the call I got today from your principal?" he questions with an annoyed voice.

"I do."

"He says you punched a girl straight in the face… causing her to bleed and break a bone from her nose. For a girl who was getting bullied?" he questions looking straight at my eyes looking to see if I lie.

"That is true." I say scared half to death.

"You know I hate it when you get in trouble. People start to notice you and they get suspicious."

"I'm sorry. I will not do it again… if they don't bother me anymore."

He smiles at my answer, and tells me to get closer. I know what's about to happen, I walk to him trying not to show fear. He stands up and looks down at me. He raises his hand and it quickly makes impact to my face. I fall down, and quickly get up.

"See… now I know you'll try to be a better girl."

"Yes father." I say as I retrieve to my room.

Tears threaten to come out. My throat feels dry, and my face feels numb. All of a sudden I lose my hunger, I just want to lay in my bed and hope the day to be over.

* * *

_Kori_

I won't cut today. I don't actually feel like I have the strength. My mom still doesn't arrive, I truly hope she is alright. I hope Rachel doesn't get in trouble, because of me. I sit alone in the dark on top of my bed.

Wondering how I even got into this mess. Where did I go wrong? How could I change myself, to become a better me? Will I be able to go back to the happy cheerful Kori I was? Or will I end up dead like my friends inside the white room?

I close my eyes, as I try to relax in this isolated room. Hoping things will get better, even if it's in death.

* * *

Review... Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: _ _In this chapter Red X will come in as Jason Todd._

* * *

_Raven_

I believe Kori is doing better… way better since before. She's happy, and that's all that matters. I'm glad, we spent more time together and we talk more, than before. I still don't have to guts to tell her who my father is, but she's decided to let it go.

The rumors stopped, and I don't even see the blond girls anymore. It's been a month since we met each other, I could practically say she's changed my life. When my dad takes me to train, or even kill I know I could make it back alive. I have to, I need to take care of Kori. I don't know why, but I became so attach to her. She's the only person that keeps me sane, from all this mess I am in.

We hang around every now in then, since my father says I can't have any friends. I just tell him she's a distraction, so people won't get suspicious. He has never met her, and hopefully he never does.

As I arrive to school, I find Kori by her locker. I walk towards her with the illusion will walk to class together. But before I make it over there, a guy beats me to it. His tall and built, dark hair and a white beautiful smile. I'm guessing his a popular guy, and by the looks of it Kori must be in love with him.

It then hits me, that's the guy Kori has been in love with all her life.

That boy was known as Richard Grayson, top hottest guy in this school.

I don't know, but that's what the girls rate him as. Beats me, he just seems like a regular guy. Except the part that he is also one of the rich guys in here. I have a weird feeling about this guy.

And I don't like it at all.

I turn the other way and begin walking to class. I want to see Kori happy even if it's without me.

I quickly go to class, I stare at the floor while I'm walking. Obviously not paying any attention in front of me. Since, I bump in to someone and almost hit the ground. But I'm save by the hands that hold me uptight.

As I look up I meet a pair of emerald eyes, _wow I think I'm in love_.

"Sorry, are you okay?" the blond immediately asks.

My words get stuck in my throat, and I can't even speak. He must be an angel from above, because this could only be in my dreams. He is muscular and somewhat white, like golden skin… so beautiful to look at.

He smells like nature… something I never smelled before. I just stare at him, as he questions me.

"Uh…yeah sorry." I say as I gain my voice, and a blush spreads around my cheeks as we depart.

He looks at me and gives me one of those killer smiles. I look at the floor trying to avoid his gaze, my heart quickens and suddenly I just want to get out. I see some guards come up, and question if he is alright.

He has body guards? Is he some type of rich guy?

"Sorry about that… they are always looking after me. My name is Garfield Logan nice to meet you." He says as he extends his hand to shake mine.

I extend my hand and say my name _Rachel Roth_. I don't know if I should just walk away, or just keep looking at him. His guards leave but keep a safe distance. I wonder why he even has them, my body guards on the other hand are right outside…

"Oh hey Richard." He says as he waves at the boy.

I turn around to look at Richard and a smiling Kori beside him. I decided that it's better to walk off.

I enter class and take a sit, my heart begins to beat normally. But I'm just thinking of those emerald eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

_Garfield_

Getting transferred to another school is a pain. Especially when you have to leave your old friends behind. It's been awhile since I was actually in any real danger, but I guess you're never too sure. I walk in to this new school, and girls are already looking at me. I mean I know I'm a good looking guy but come on...I'm just looking for an actual friend.

I'm over here overwhelm with my own thoughts, I don't even see a girl in front of me. I accidentally bump into her and she is about to fall. But I hold her with my arms, hopefully she doesn't yell at me for being so dumb.

She's beautiful… She has a body of a goddess with her tight tank top define her curves and her expose chest with her unzip purple jacket. And some black leggings with some combat boots to complement her look. She is pale but no so pale, just the right color. She had the most amazing eyes, I wonder if they are fake. They are purple, a type of violet that is unique mix with some blue. Her hair was dark black long passed her shoulders.

I ask her if she is alright, but she seems puzzled. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…

My bodyguard's quickly come towards me. They don't seem to bother her, she just watches them with bore eyes. I tell them that I am fine, and they retrieve. She says she's fine and whispers an apology, I give her a smile trying not to make things awkward. We stare at each other, and I would be lying if denied that my heart didn't skip a beat when she gave me a ghost smile.

I introduce myself, trying to figure out who this beauty is… _Rachel Roth_ she says. I know that's a name I would never forget.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Richard talking to a red head. I call out his name and wave, I'm glad to know that he goes to this school… I finally could talk to my old friend.

Rachel leaves, but before I could call her name Richard greets me.

_Kori_

I feel better, ever since I met Rachel. I was now eating correctly, and I haven't cut since the day that Rachel came to my rescue. She was like a sister I never had.

I was at my locker getting my belongings for my first class. I felt a presence behind me, I thought it was Rachel, so I greeted her. But as I turned around I was met with the guy of my dreams.

Richard Grayson.

"Hey Kori." He said with a soothing voice added with a pleasant smile.

I blushed feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello Richard."

I said as I turned around to see his beautiful face. My heart quickens, and I didn't know what to do.

"Can I walk you to class?" he offers.

"That would be most pleasant." I say as I close my locker.

I get my belongings and begin to walk with him, a blond guy with green eyes just like mine calls out his name. Richard walks towards him and I follow behind. I see Rachel leave and head to class. I wonder if that's the guy of her dreams.

Richard greets his friend, and introduces him to me.

His name is Garfield Logan, and I feel like he might just be the guy for Rachel.

He is the opposite of her, and that might just work for her. I ask him about the girl he was talking to, he gives me a smile and tells me what happened.

I could see he feels something for her as his eyes shine and he couldn't stop smiling.

I tell them both I have to go, and Richard walks me to my class. He gives me a hug and he says goodbye, I just smile as I enter class.

I see Rachel sitting down admiring the floor, I could tell she had a lot in her mind. Since she doesn't hear me say her name.

"Earth to Rachel?!" I repeat myself.

She looks at me with confuse and then asks me what I want.

I give her a smile and ask her what she thinks of the guy she just met.

She tells me he must have been new, and that they bump into each other. She didn't show any signs of attraction to him, or even the slightest smile. She just looked bored and tired from the questions I kept asking her, I decided to let it go. I didn't want to push her, especially on something she choose not to talk about.

She switched the tables, and she asked me about Richard. I gave her a smile and started blushing but then she told something I couldn't handle.

"I think he is just messing with your feelings Kori."

My smile vanished, and I felt hurt inside me. Why did she have to be so cruel towards me? Why couldn't she let me be happy?

"You're lying." I say as tears threaten to slip out.

"Whatever, it's what you want to believe. But think about it… why did he just start talking to you now? Why not before… I think he is just messing with your feelings. Who knows maybe those two blond girls are the ones responsible for his attention towards you. Just think about it."

I choose not to believe her, I didn't want to. Finally when everything is right and I feel like I might actually be liked by someone I'm in love with. It's just all a misunderstanding… it can't be true.

"You're always so negative Rachel. Why can't you just let me be happy for once? Why do you always have to ruin everything for me? It's my life!" I spat at her, earning some glances from our classmates.

She doesn't say anything in return but whispers something I would never forget.

"I'm just trying to take care of you."

I ignore her, obviously angry at myself for not wanting to believe her.

* * *

_Rachel_

Today was definitely not my day. Why couldn't she believe me? It's not like I was trying to take him away from her. I don't like him, I just find it unbelievable that he wants her. After all his done to her, I know he is just using her. But there's no way she will believe me now.

If she wants to be heartbroken and crying over a boy, then that's her fault. After the bell, Richard was waiting for her. I could tell she was still mad at me, since she didn't even bother to look back.

I can't believe that I was the one that helped her get back on her feet, and this is how she treats me? Oh well, I knew it was bound to happen. But it doesn't take away the fact that I feel lonely.

I keep walking and see Garfield next to some lockers, I was about to greet him. If it wasn't for the fact that Terra was all over him. I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt. My heart began to burn, and I didn't understand why. I guess that's what happens when you have a crush. It's not like I had a chance anyways.

I kept walking, trying to avoid everyone. I wanted this day to be over and soon.

After school, I quickly got in the vehicle and my guards drove me home. My dad was waiting for me, before I had any time to change I got back in the car, and drove to a mysterious place.

"Rachel, like I said you are going to learn how to defend yourself." My dad told me as he was observing his weapon.

"Yes father, I have been training. And by the looks of it, I have been getting better."

"Good… I would like you to meet someone, who would help you develop your weakest abilities."

After a while of riding on the automobile, we had come to our destination.

We got out the car, and I followed behind my dad. We had arrived in a wealthy neighborhood, but smaller than ours. It was private, and far away from other people nearby. Two guards were guarding outside, both of them were smoking cigarettes. I wouldn't say were professional, because they seem like people who would just murder and steal.

I wonder if this is the place, were bad people unite. I wouldn't be surprise, but then again I could be wrong. As I enter, I could see other people inside talking about business. Everyone looked at my dad, and greeted him with respect. I wonder how many people my dad had to kill to gain such praise.

There was a table, filled with gimbaling chips. Were people gambled for money…I wonder if played could I win? But what would I win money? And if I lost would I die? As I walked further down there was a room, were I could see a type of gym. And if I weren't mistaken this was the place my dad took me to shoot. Except that we entered from the back, instead from the front.

"Hello sir, nice to finally meet you." Said a guy around my age, I turn to look at him. I couldn't believe he was a criminal. But so it happens he was the best of his kind. That's what happen to hear from my dad's conversation.

"Good… Jason you are finally here. This here is the girl I want you to train, and don't worry about using force on her. You must make her learn one way or another." He said as he stepped aside and began to talk to his business people.

Well my dad doesn't refer me as his daughter. I mean I wouldn't either, but I have to. My eyes were still glued on the floor, since I couldn't look at the most admiring guy who was standing in front of me.

"Rachel was it?" he asked with his fine sexy voice.

"Uh…yeah." I said as I followed behind to the gym.

"Well show me what you're made of." With no other warning he threw the first punch at me. He barely missed if I hadn't dodged it. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh yeah I forgot he obviously doesn't care if I'm a girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I tried to catch my breath, since I punched his face.

"You know you fight like a girl." He try to insult as he touched his cheek.

I tried to admire is beauty, tall, tan, black silky hair that almost covered his mysterious dark brown eyes. His body was another story, obviously built. He was wearing a black shirt with a red X in it. And some black sweats.

"Let me guess you're crime name is Red X? I asked smirking.

"I'm glad you admired my body enough to capture that information."

I had no intentions of falling for this guy, but could you blame me? It was pure lust talking, he was just too damn fine. But one thing I knew was that I would be sore after I finished him.

After we finish fighting, I could tell I was going to be bruised for a while at least.

"You did good for your type." He mentioned as he drinks water from his bottle.

Type? Was I already classified for a type? Could he referred me as his type? Ugh, whatever. It didn't matter now anyways, I was too sore. He helped me up to my feet.

"You only defeated me because, I'm not wearing the proper cloths." I said as I took his hand.

"Well next time, I'll make sure your wear something short, just to see how you actually work." He teased as he gave me a smirk and looked over my body.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was just one of those guys.

"Whatever, when do I have to meet you again to practice?" I asked as I fix my clothing.

"Every weekend."

"Alright see you then." I said as I walked over to my dad who was already waiting for me.

I don't know, if he liked me. But I could tell he had some type of sexual attraction to me. Which actually bothers me, because I think I like him too. I really dislike how I become weaker towards my emotions. I no longer hold the "This is pointless emotion."

My dad asks me on the way home so many questions. He even asks how much did I like Jason. I give him the answers he wants like… "He is good at what he does. But not enough for me."

I mean whatever it takes to make that old man happy. I go off and take a shower when I got home. Then I find something to eat and after I go to sleep.

Physically hurt, emotionally full. And mentally frustrated.

This was my life, and there was nothing to it.

* * *

Review...Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rachel_

"Wait you still go to school?" questioned Jason as he threw another punch at me, which I nearly dodged.

"Uh yeah, don't you?" I asked confusedly as try to punch his face, which he seem to block.

"Not interested." He responded as he tried to make me lose my balance kicking me legs with force.

"Oh, then what are you interested in?" I asked trying to keep him occupied so I could somehow distract him.

"You." He half whispered obviously getting me distracted.

"What?" I said in shock as I made impact with the ground.

"Anyways… when I asked you to tell about yourself I meant, interesting things. Like what do you like? Are you interested in any guys or girls? I mean if you go the other way, its fine with me."

"Wait what?" I asked irritated since I barely understood what he was trying to imply I narrowed my eyes at Jason. Who seem to think that it was funny since he was laughing at me.

"Well next time be more specific, and no I don't go the other way, you moron." I seriously said as I stood up regaining my balance from the fall I had taken.

"Yeah whatever, anyways do you even like guys?"

I gave Jason one of those _are you kidding me looks._ Like what the heck? Of course I liked guys! For instance Garfield, he was one fine boy. But such mystery behind him… And Jason the dark evil hottie standing in front of me. But I'm not about to tell him that.

"I don't need distractions." I easily said as I walked away to get my water bottle in the table, located beside the door.

He didn't say anything but chuckled. He also followed me to get a drink.

"Well… well who had thought? Rachel the girl with no emotions whatsoever."

_Rachel the girl with no emotions whatsoever_… I don't know why, but somehow that hurt. It's not like it was something new. I have heard that from the kids that use to insult me. The ones that called me rude names, but at the end they all wound up dead.

"Whatever… I think I'm done for today." I said as I tried to retrieve making my way out the door.

"Giving up already Rachel?" He teased.

I don't know why but it seemed that he was taunting me. It made my blood boil, does this boy want a death wish or something…. Who knows! But the one thing I will not do is give him his satisfaction.

"Jason… I don't need to repeat myself, I said I was done."

"Hmm… sounds to me as if you couldn't handle such lame insults. Grow up Rachel, and get over yourself. Not everything revolves around you. No one cares if you don't care about other people's feelings, what really matters is what you do. Give up now, and you'll be giving up later too."

I stopped, I couldn't walk out. I hate to admit it but he was right. I can't give up now, or I will easily summit to giving up later. Insults don't hurt me, they can't. Not anymore, I'm not that girl anymore. I grew up, I learn to not care. And I will not go back to that worthless girl I was.

"You sure are persistent." I said sarcastically annoyed as I turn back to see his annoying beautiful smile.

"What can I say Rachel? I'm one of a kind." He taunted as he pretended to brush of fake dust from his shoulders.

I chuckled knowing that he was one of those people I will never forget. He was funny, charming, and dangerous and so much more that gave me such thrill. I would be lying if I say my heart didn't beat a little faster when he smiled, or when he got closer to me.

Though I knew it was something I couldn't let it affect me. I don't need to put him in danger I could live with it. What if something happened to him? No… I can't fall for him. Not now…not ever.

* * *

_Kori_

I began to walk to school, I felt happy. Something I normally don't feel, but it was now different. My mom had come back, she was still ignoring me. But it didn't bother me like before. I already have someone who cares for me.

Like Rachel… though now we kind off faded. I can't believe she had the guts to tell me that the boy I was in love with me was just playing with my feelings. But what if she's right? No, she can't… she doesn't know anything about love. She's just a coldhearted girl, who needs love.

What if she's jealous?

No I don't think so, maybe she just wants my attention. She did seem more peaceful with me talking to her and being her friend. Probably… I wonder if Rachel has her special someone hidden deep in her heart.

I wonder…

My thoughts concluded as I arrived to school grounds. Then I met up with Richard, who had sneaked surprised me.

"Hey Kori." He greeted me as he hugged me. I took his scent of his expensive cologne that remained in his clothing. It made me feel protected…I felt safe in his arms.

We talked for a while and when it was time to head to class, he walked me like a gentlemen he was. I was truly happy, though I knew people where jealous of me, since all I received was glares. I wonder why people can't leave other people happy. It is truly sad in my opinion that people can become so envious of you that it can really ruin your relationship.

As I sat down in class wondering how great my life is at the moment. I don't make any verbal contact with Rachel. Its like we become the strangers we swore we would never become. We did communicate every now in then, but I know it would never be the same between us.

Not while she still has that opinion of my beloved Richard. I truly hope we don't drift apart, because I will always see her as my sister I never had.

* * *

_Rachel_

Another day at school… another boring day. I wonder if I convince my dad to drop me out of school. Yeah right… as if that would ever happen. But I do wonder what Jason would be doing right now. I wonder if he is on a very dangerous mission or something? Or is he sleeping around with another girl?

I know he is a player, yet it triggers me to feel like if I wanted him more. I wonder if its lust talking. I have indeed experience many new feelings while I was with him. Kori was the one who opened the door to all those hidden emotions; I had kept locked inside of my heart. It was our friendship that caused me to lighten up, and be more open about my feelings.

Sometimes I wonder if that was the right thing to do. I mean I feel somewhat free, so I can experience whatever I please. But then again, I am a girl with needs. And my mind is asking so many questions I don't have an answer to.

As the class ends, I walk out. I think is best if Kori and I departed from whatever we had, friend's… acquaintances or just people who needed someone to talk to. It would be better for her, she seems very happy… even without me.

As I head to my locker I see something that shocked me. Well not definitely but enough to trigger something in my heart to explode. I see the boy who I thought that was my _love at first sight_. And that preppy girl who tried to hurt Kori.

As the blond and I made eye contact she gave me a malicious smirk and pulled him into a kiss. It almost felt as if my heart had stopped. My face didn't change whatsoever, which I was thankful for. I just kept walking as if nothing had just occurred. I decided it was best to leave my belongings in my locker, they weren't as important anyways.

I decided to head to the library instead, it seem like the best idea at that moment. I came in and quickly took a seat. I stared into mid air…. Wondering what the hell I should do. It did hurt that the blond had him wrapped around her figure.

The first time I saw him, I knew he was different. I felt it, but I couldn't be too sure, I had never experience anything like that in my life. So I could just be misunderstanding things. But at the moment I just felt numb…my heart felt stung my something so incredibly sharp.

Its like if my heart was made up of glass. Because, I felt completely shattered. I wonder why? I never even communicated with the boy ever since we accidentally met. I doubt I was meant for him. I guess it wouldn't affect me as I thought since, I didn't know anything about the guy.

I was just lusting from his admiration and looks that's all… There was nothing to it.

One thing I was sure off, I needed to fix this. I can't be easily affected by feelings so useless like this. I needed to get it together, because one day this could be the reason I would end up dead.

* * *

AN: Review... tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rachel_

It's been exactly 3 months since Kori and I met. We are now talking but I still feel like things would never be the same. I could totally feel anger and sadness rating off her when I'm near. It kind of makes me feel guilty for saying what felt right at the moment.

Who would have guessed that a couple of words could have changed our fate? I keep telling myself not to get affected by things that don't matter. In a couple of hours Jason and I would go off to eliminate a couple of people that have been getting in my father's way.

I feel uneasy, I keep thinking what happens if I don't return home? I'm so nervous, did I just called it home? Do I really believe that living with my father who only knows how to kill is somehow my home? Maybe he and I aren't as different, we are only good at one thing and that's killing.

It's scary but it's true.

"Nervous aren't we?" Jason questions as he hands me two weapons.

They're simply a USP, 12 round- 9 mm guns. Nothing special. I looked at Jason, his wearing his black suit with his bullet proof vest just like mine. I could see his beautiful face, he didn't seem worried not at all. I mean I'm the noob here of course. But as I looked at him I felt different, our endless flirting ended up being something we both end up doing without acknowledging it. It's weird that I just notice him having a pair of piercings… black gages to be exact.

Wow, he still looks incredibly sexy.

"I like the admiration and all but we need to get ready before we leave."

I blush at his comment and shake my head. We go over our plan once more and head out the door. I honestly hoped it wouldn't be the last day of my life.

After an hour of driving to our destination, we arrive at the Mansion. It looked like they were having a get together with other bad people. Since there were many cars and bodyguards standing outside. We decided to park further out, and try to sneak inside so we can eliminate our targets. Jason and I decided that it was best if we ambushed from the back. As we ran quietly towards their backyard in the dark, my heart was beating incredibly fast. I was so nervous and many thoughts were roaming in my head.

I guess Jason notice how un-easy I was, since he stopped and looked towards me. We were against the fence, waiting for the right moment to go.

"Rachel… whatever happens…happens. Don't worry too much we will make it out alive, I promise."

I just nodded thinking about his promise, I did wonder if it was an empty promise. Did he just want to make me feel better? Or did he really mean his words? Though it did make me feel better, enough for me to stop shaking. After his wonderful words of inspiration he then slid his mask on. The mask that separated him from the Jason I knew, and the thieve he had become.

I on the other hand decided not to wear a mask, but I did ended up painting the tips of my hair. They were blue… and at that moment it seem like a badass idea but now it's just plain dumb. I wonder if it would help me separate the fact that I am a different person in day then at night. I decided not to think about that now. I had more important things to accomplish at the moment.

Jason helped me up the fence, and as I made impact in the ground I heard a growl. I froze trying not to move, then another growl came right behind the black rat wilder. Jason then hit the ground and he found himself in the same situation as me.

I wouldn't say this was the end, since my dad trained me when I was 7 on how to kill dogs. Or as many people refer it as how to put them to sleep. After a few seconds of admiring our positions the dogs came barging in to us. Before I knew it the dog was down, and Jason had slid the other dog's throat.

I was kind of surprise on how easy this was becoming, there were no guards back here and it was very suspicious. I decided that now was a good idea to put in my silencer and reload my gun just in case things got out of control.

I could hear the backdoor opening, Jason and I ran to safer positions. But I decided to get this over with, as I quickly ran towards the side of the door. The guard close the door, and his back was facing me. I was about 3 yards away from him and I shot him. I didn't think about it but I did, as he fell to the ground I looked at Jason. He shook his head and began to throw a rope to the wall. Which reached to the third floor window, it was a type of rope that immediately attached itself to the wall. He then attached the end of the rope to my waist, making it safe for me to travel up the wall.

While he did that I just thought about how natural it felt to kill a person. That man that was laying on the ground dead was my first victim. As I climb to the top, I try to open the window but it was sealed shut. I impacted my elbow with such force that it broke the glass.

I quickly got in and unhooked the rope from me, and tossed it back to Jason. I could hear movements of multiple people coming towards Jason's location. When I looked back down he was gone, I quickly cut the rope so no one could get up here. But by that I had no way of going down.

"Looks like there has been a change of plans, eliminate our target and do whatever it takes to get out. Jason out."

I look towards the enormous dark room, I could barely see the outlines of the shelf's filled with multiple books. I knew where I was at, I was at their personal library. I found a table and with my hands I dispose of everything that was on top of it. Then I took the map from my pocket and spread it out. After taking my handy flash light and lighting up the map I found my exact location.

I was on the top floor (Third Floor) and in front of this room are three doors. But they all lead up to the same room. And then to my left and right are two long hallways that end up connecting leading up to an elevator and emergency stairs.

My target is located in the second floor, in their meeting room. All I have to do is get a good shot from the endless stairs. I slowly open the library door and peek outside. I find an empty hallway, _maybe the guards are downstairs. _I quickly shut the door, as I hear someone headed my way. I lean towards the wall with my gun close to my chest. My breath was heavy and my heart rate was off the charts.

I could hear laughter outside the hallway, and a few voices. _Oh god it was a pack of body guards_, and by the looks of it they were sober. Maybe I did have the upper hand to this situation.

I knew it was best to get it over with, before other people got suspicious from the noise. I quickly open the opposite door making it harder for them, to view my position or know who I was.

As they all turned around one of the four people was down. The others pull out their guns and before they got a good shot at me they were already dead.

I took in a breath of air, exhausted of what I was doing. I decided to leave them were they were, so I could quickly finish my mission. I jogged my way over to the stairs, and looked carefully at my surroundings. I was surprise that a place like this had no cameras whatsoever.

As I reached the stairs I could hear them talking beneath me. I pulled up a folded picture and opened it. I took a good look at my target before crumbling up the paper and sticking it back to my pocket.

The guy's name was Steven Lawson, white, brown eyes, about 6'3ft tall and had military experience. Oh yeah he also was a fan of golden watches with black backgrounds and he always were a golden cross neckless.

I wondered were Jason was, but at the moment I push those thoughts aside. I tried to sneak a peek and see if he was there. But I couldn't since a part of the wall in front of me covered many faces, and if I went any lower of the stairs they could easily identify me.

I decided to play it safe, and watch their movements. This was supposed to be a quiet mission where sneaking in and getting it done was supposed to happen. But nevertheless things got complicated and now I had to improvise.

As I waited to find the opportunity to strike, one of his body guards whispered to him. I knew they must have known that we were coming for him. He immediately stood up, and other people pulled out their guns, getting ready for whatever was bound to happen.

I felt nervous I couldn't mess this up. Not if I wanted to keep my life. I needed to eliminate my target even if it was the last thing I did. I pointed my gun at the light and shot it, then I fired at the main light above me leaving all of us in darkness.

Darkness hovered over us.

The panic aroused from the people below me, but not enough to scare them. I randomly shot below me, trying to scare them so they would shot randomly. They returned the attacks and I backed way for cover.

I could hear someone yelling for them to stop shooting, and they did. Then they pulled out their flashlight to see the outcome of what had happened, and so did the other people who were still alive.

I managed to randomly kill five people. As I tried to scan for my target he was already gone. The door beneath me had opened were he had made his escape.

_Damn. I cursed_

Without thinking I jumped to the floor underneath me. I try to aim at the people in the same room with me. They tried to look for me through the darkness flashing their lights at me while they shot.

Their bullets barely touching me, I in the other hand had the upper hand in this situation, since their flashlight gave me their exact position. Within seconds they were down. I reloaded before entering the door that had light coming out of it. I took a deep breath of air before going in, putting all my emotions to ease.

I hadn't even fully stepped in the door before I felt a gun pressed beside my head.

_Ah shit… it was him. Steven Lawson._

I tried to show no emotion, even though in reality I was scared shitless.

The man chuckled, "Drop your gun, and don't try anything stupid or I'll blow your brain out."

I did as asked I dropped the only source of protecting myself down to the ground, with his feet he kicked my weapon out of my reach. He then took my other gun that was located in my gun holder in my upper leg, and tossed it aside.

"Now who are you, and who the hell sent you here?" he angrily questioned.

What was I supposed to say? The truth… or maybe some lie? I didn't even get a chance to make something up. He reloaded his gun pressuring me, and I knew that if I didn't say anything I would be in trouble.

"Talk you bitch, or I'll make you regret ever coming here." He threaten.

Either way, I was going to suffer consequences by him. I just needed some time to stall him while I figured out a plan.

"Why does it matter, you're still going to die." I said bluntly.

He then grab me by my hair and threw me in the ground. I turned trying to crawl as fast as I could to retrieve my gun. But no luck he saw what I was going to do and kicked my hard in the gut.

I felt as if all the air within me was sucked out. I wanted to throw up, I shut my eyes trying to stop the pain. The man laughed at my pain, and kicked me again. I felt as if I were in water coming up for air, but before I could restored my lungs with oxygen someone took me back in the water.

I was in pain while suffocating, it wasn't a pretty picture. The man yanked me up with my hair, and told me answer his questions. I spit on his face, which only caused him to slap me so hard I fell to the ground again.

As he wiped his face I reached for my knife, as I took a hold of it I quickly ran towards him. He backed away trying to get a good shot with his gun. But I had managed to stab him in his rib causing him pain, I then slap his gun away and tried to punch him. He blocked me, and punched me straight in the face, I yield in pain backing away, and I looked up to see him coming towards me with my bloody knife.

Panic rushed to me, I didn't know what to do. He was bigger than me and had military experience, I was just a weak girl compare to him. He pulled his arm back gaining force to cut through me.

I did the only thing I could do, I close my eyes and wish for a better ending.

* * *

Review...Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rachel**_

I heard two gun shots echo throughout the room. But none had touched me, I didn't dare to peek and see who they impacted. I was scared, terrified, and my heart seemed to be beating off my chest. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I hear Jason calling my name.

I couldn't even open my eyes. I didn't want to in fear of what I'll see. Jason began to pull me to him, so I opened my eyes. It was him, I was so glad to see him, I looked to my side and the man that wanted to kill me a few seconds ago is now dead on the ground.

"We need to get the fuck out of here, before we get killed. I tried to kill as many people but they called for backup. Whatever you do don't stop and keep running until you get to safety." Jason said as he handed me my gun and extra bullets.

I nodded and got behind him. I just wanted to get out of here, but I was glad that he came to save me.

After seconds of us standing there trying to figure out if there were any enemies coming, they all managed to barge in through the door. There was barely any light to make our path visible, so Jason through a gas bomb so it could help us sneak up the stairs.

As we ran up I shot down the stairs so I could get as many people dead as possible.

I told Jason to follow me to the library I came in with. He opened the doors and I tried to get the rope hooked to the wall so we could quickly get down.

I knew I needed to hurry up since the enemies were behind our tails. Jason took the rope away from me and tied it around him and took me down the waist, before I knew it we were jumping down. I didn't even have time to scream, since we already landed in the ground.

Jason set me aside and as he got up, he helped me get up. We ran to climb the gate, the bad guys were trying to shoot us from the building. Jason turned around and shot the lights and shot at the enemies as I finally got to the other side, I climb back again to cover his back.

As he made it to where I was, we made a run to our van.

People were shooting at us, I tried not to look back nor stopped. But I wanted too since my ribs hurt so bad. I felt swore, I didn't even feel like I was advancing as much.

But soon we heard the honking from the van we arrived with. We were both relived and ran to the back of the doors from the van. The van was already advancing since our enemies were still behind us. Jason got inside the van without any problem. But I in the other hand, was still running trying to get inside the advancing vehicle.

"Grab my hand!" Jason said as he extended his hand to me.

If only he knew that it wasn't that easy, but with all the energy I had left I took a hold of his hand that brought me to safety. I was thankful that he was there to help me, or else I would have been dead.

I was exhausted by the time we dropped Jason off in an abandon ally. I wonder why we didn't drop him off at his house or something. Though I never questioned it, I knew I was going to see him tomorrow after school anyways. He gave me a hugged before he left saying he was glad that I made it back alive.

I arrived home, but only to get slapped by my father. Since it was supposed to be a quiet mission, and somehow we managed to make a huge scene. I knew there was nothing I could do to satisfy his needs. He did praise me in such a way, since we managed to get our mission done.

He told me straight up that he didn't think I would have made it back home. It did hurt but somehow it meant nothing, maybe it would have been better if I did die back there.

He also told me that soon enough we were going to get another mission and to prepare myself. I just nodded and went to my room.

I decided to take a shower to wash away all the sweat and dirt. I took off my shirt leaving my bullet protecting vest on and my bra that was underneath it. I was thankful enough to know that no bullets penetrated it. As took off the vest and revealed a bruised body.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I had blood in my face and some bruises. My body didn't take much damaged but I did have some bruises building up. I took a warm shower, refreshing my body and washing the pain away.

For my first mission I did pretty damn good. Somehow that brought a smile to my face, though I did kill people in the processes.

But deep down I really do wonder who is doing wrong. Them or me?

* * *

_**Kori**_

I should have believe Rachel, she was right. I was too oblivious to see what was really occurring. Richard was a liar and coldhearted person who only cared for himself. Now I'm the one who is broken and wants nothing more but to cut.

I sit alone in my room, the lights are turned off. I go to get my razor blade. I'm going to cut myself, I am worthless anyways… I want to release the pain.

As my cuts release blood I wonder how fast it takes for me to drain myself out. But at the moment I think I'm too weak to even end my pathetic life.

It's all my fault, it's because of me Richard dislikes me.

_I can't like I girl like you Kori._

_I won't date suicidal girls like you._

_You're pretty worthless in my opinion._

His words still echo in my mind, I am worthless. I silently cry, I just hope friend Rachel won't be mad at me. I caused her too much trouble already. I don't want to be a burden anymore.

I've lost myself to the sharp blade… and I can't stop. I must take the pain away.

* * *

_**AN: Review tell me what you think. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel**

I didn't attend school today, especially since the damaged I received from my mission from yesterday. When I woke up I could hardly get up, and when I did I notice all the bruises I had. I felt horrible, and disgusted. I just couldn't attend today. Father didn't question me, since the service ladies told him about my current conditioned. Jason did stop to discuss some business with my father. And he did managed to come see me, but only because father told him too.

We chatted and laughed a bit he did check my injuries. They weren't bad but he did say I would have to stay home for a week at least. His visit made me feel better. Kori on the other hand, called me and asked about my well being. I told her not to worry about it, and lied about my condition. I simply said it was a common cold, and it would be best if I rested. She volunteered to take my classwork to me, but I couldn't take such risks.

I denied her help and told her I would be fine. She finally gave up on offering her help, and agreed with me. We talked for a bit, and I began to notice more and more about her rusty voice. As if she had been crying, I questioned her and she denied any of my suspicions. But at the end she came clean with everything that happened.

She told me that Kori and her beloved Richard were no longer together. When I asked her to elaborate, she simple said that they were really not meant for each other. And she simple apologizing for ever being rude to me, and causing our friendship to go rocky at times.

I obviously call bullshit on her excuse. Because there was more to it but I decided not to pester the situation. I asked her if she was okay and she said she could handle the situation. Although I knew she couldn't, there was nothing I could do.

I honestly did feel pity for her other than myself, I mean for her to have fallen for someone who would never like her back was definitely pitiful. It was just one sided feelings that she could never see for her self to happen. Such disappointment if you ask me.

But at times I did ask myself if I was like her. Dumbly falling for someone who would never like me back.

One thing was for sure I was definitely developing feelings for Jason which only meant trouble. Just the thought about us too was impossible, though I could only hope to wonder. But I must focus on what is important or else it will cost my own life. I know there is definitely no rest for me, because father would have me trained again tomorrow. Which will be a pain, so the best thing I could do is rest.

* * *

**Kori**

After all I did manage to go to school, and after finding Rachel being sick worried me. I called her to make sure she was okay, and she told me about her sickness. I hoped for her to get better, because I truly did miss her. She did notice my rusty voice over the phone, I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to hear a "I told you so." But Rachel did no such thing, she listened and asked if I was okay.

That was definitely something I needed, she was truly a great friend. At this moment I'm sitting down by a tree, its lunch and I'm not hungry. But since I have no friends to communicate with I wonder alone, drowning in my own thoughts. It is a beautiful day, but I most certainly feel like it is a day were I can't be happy.

"Hey Kori!" I hear someone yell.

I lift my head up to meet Richards friend. I believe his name is Garfield. He was indeed opposite of my beloved Richard. Garfield was more calm and outgoing and very cheerful. We never really talked but he seemed like a nice person.

"Greetings." I wave pretending to be happy.

"What's wrong Kori?" He immediately questions as he sits next to me.

He saw right to me, he knew that I was down automatically. But how? I feel like I want to cry and release all this sadness I have within me. But can I?

"I'm fine don't worry." I say to him with a slight smile, holding in my pain.

"I could see the opposite from what your saying Kori." He says as he tilts his head towards me.

I know he knows that I am sad. So there is no point of hiding it now.

"My heart has been broken by my beloved Richard." I simply said, and some laughter slips into my sentence. Which are only followed by tears.

Garfield's eyes widen, he is shocked that such thing has happened to me. He doesn't say anything right away but hugs me. I'm emotionally incapable at the moment, but I am grateful I have a shoulder to cry on.

"Hey... there's no need to cry. If he wasn't the one, I bet there's a lot more guys waiting for a chance." Garfield says as he pats my back.

He is so nice and it makes my heart feel warmed by his kind actions and words. I stop crying and meet his eyes, there filled with pure care.

"Thank you friend Garfield." I say with a non force smile on my face.

He gives me a beautiful smile follow my a laugh. He was extremely helpful. He offers to buy me some food, but when I decline he takes my hand and forces to buy me some lunch. He is so nice, and it makes me happy. To have someone like him care for me really makes me happy.

But little did I know, that I slowly began to fall for him.

* * *

_**Review... Tell me what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Rachel_**

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I question Jason as I drink up my water bottle.

He doesn't respond but he does give out a slight chuckle. Right now we are taking a break from hand to hand fighting. I wasn't the best but I had definitely improved, especially since I was just recovering from my mission. Jason was still training me, but he seemed to be acting quite strange.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you like me." I teased.

I had no idea why I said that at the moment. But I was anxious to hear what Jason would say next. But to my disappointment he didn't say anything at all. All he did was look at me, but the way he looked at me it was different. As if he were staring into my soul, trying to find something. My face began to fluster, I really didn't like when someone gazed into my eyes the way he did.

I looked away, I felt ashamed and dumb of course he would never like me. I was just fooling myself with pathetic illusions, even if he did what then?

"How are you going to say something so bold, yet retrieve back by feeling intimidated by my gaze? He questioned me as he got closer to me.

Damn, he was right. I tried to act as if whatever he had just said didn't affect me. I stood firm and still meeting his eyes not stepping back.

"Well is it true? Because the one dodging my questions is you Jason." I said smoothly.

"Wouldn't you like you know?" He said leaning closer to me, always keeping eye contact.

At this moment I didn't know what to do. Could I stand here and watch as all this proceeded into something else? Or should I back down immediately because this was definitely not what I was here for. For all I know he could just be toying with me, just for the satisfaction... he was a player after all.

He was so tempting, so damn good at whatever he was doing. Even though I wanted this so much, I knew it wasn't right.

Are lips were nearly touching, I could feel his breath on me. He was very sneaky since his hands were already positioned in my waist bringing me closer to him. He was tilting his head ready to impact his intoxicating kisses onto me. So tempting... he was so freaking good at seducing the poor minded. And at that moment I realized, I wasn't the only one he tried those moves on.

Before things escalated I pushed him back, biting my lips. I didn't want to be another girl on his list, I actually wanted to feel loved. But of course for me that would never be the case.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused on why I had just rejected him.

I could easily bitch about me not wanting to be another girl of his. But I know that would only make me look pathetic. I have to keep myself from acting upon my feelings, the only reason I am here is because of my father. Jason cannot mean anything more than just my trainer. Jason and I can never be anything more than that.

"I apologize for leading you on, but I have no intentions to like you nor do I plan too. So please I hope we can continue our training with no distractions." I say to him.

I didn't think it would be easy to say that to him, but somehow I think he believed it. He did look taken back but he decided not to push me.

"Of course." He said as we continued our training.

From that moment on I knew that whatever we had going on, I completely destroyed it. But it was for the best.

* * *

_**Kori**_

I got to talk to friend Garfield a lot this past days. He's so nice to me, he has been making me smile and laugh a lot. I feel better now, even though I still think about Richard... but Garfield still makes me feel better as if I could forget about him already. He makes my heart skip a beat and blush a lot.

He is just one of those people you want to meet and can never forget about. At this moment I'm waiting for him to head out for lunch. He invited me out to eat, so I wait in the parking lot for his arrival.

"Hey Kori!" Garfield greets me from afar.

I wave at him and greet him. The smile that he always has on his face makes my day even brighter.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asks me.

"It does not matter as long as you are here with me." I say with a smile as I intend to flirt.

"Lets go get pizza!" He excitingly says to me.

"Okay sure." I smile knowing that he dissed my flirting comment.

He tells me we have to wait for his ride. I thought by now he had his own car at least, but he explains to me that he has bodyguards.. Then he says the reason why he has so many people guarding him is because people want his money. His parents were famous scientist who got assassinated by people who wanted their money. Garfield since then had to move from school to school, fearing for his life.

I gave my condolences to him, feeling sad for his loss of his parents. He says it's fine and not to worry about it smiling through the pain... just like me. I too tell him what happened with my dad. And explained how I met Rachel.

"So where is Rachel anyways?" He asks with curiosity.

That's when I finally realized what I feared to acknowledge. When I first met Garfield he seemed to be head over heals for Rachel. But then I'm slowly falling for him. I did wonder if that was betrayal to my best friend that I was doing. Although she did say she did not like Garfield. But this feeling within me feels so horrible at this moment. Could it be jealousy? I just hope that Garfield does not like Rachel.

"Friend Rachel is not doing so well. She has the common cold I believe." I respond to him.

"Have you checked on her?" He asks me as we both get in the car that is driven with his bodyguards.

"No although I tried, but I don't actually know where she lives. She's actually very private with her personal life." I inform him.

"Oh well that's too bad. I hope she gets well soon." He says trying to end the conversation knowing it is best to.

"Me too." I simply say.

After that awkward conversation, I changed the subject. We make it to the pizza place eat, chat and quickly head back to the school. Somehow throughout the day I had this weird feeling in my chest.

Is it okay to fall in love with Garfield?

* * *

**Review... tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel**

I kept getting messages from Kori wanting to gather and do the _girl talk_. But I honestly don't want too, I already had enough problems as it was. I pushed Jason aside and I knew it was for the best. He would bring me nothing but trouble, he was suppose to teach me how to make my abilities better not like me.

He is a player after all, I almost fell into his tricks. I will never fall that low to believe something like _love_ could ever exist. I'm in my bed laying flat on my back, at the moment I'm trying to solve all my issues by myself. But it is hard to sort things out with your heart.

When you definitely have no chance in telling your heart to stop beating for someone you don't want to like. I lay there knowing I lost to myself. The feeling of not winning truly pisses me off. Especially to something so pathetic and useless.

* * *

**Kori**

Friend Rachel rejects my girl talk meeting. I lay in bed holding upon my heart, I think I'm terribly in love with friend Garfield. And I don't know if it is a good thing. Because I could have sworn that friend Garfield had feelings for friend Rachel.

I might not be so close to Rachel, but I know when she first met him a spark between them was visible. It is just hard to know what I should do. My heart does beat for Garfield, since he is such a sweet guy. Who was there for me when no one wasn't.

I just hoped he would feel the same way about me. There was nothing left for me to do, but to wait until tomorrow where I could see friend Rachel and tell her about my feelings for Garfield.

* * *

**Rachel**

It was time for me to go to school. I had missed like a week, and I knew I would have to make up for it. It was truly annoying, focusing on dumb things like school, it's not like it was hard. I was always above average, school was boring for me when you knew everything they taught you every day.

But of course, if I didn't want to come of suspicious I had to attend. I walked downstairs trying to get my breakfast to leave with the body guards that waited for me in the car. Father was present at the table and he was eating with Jason. Our eyes met but I quickly looked away.

"I'm leaving now Father." I informed him, he signal me to go and I retrieved.

I did wonder what Jason was doing with Father, I wonder if they were going to discuss about me. I hoped not, because that never was good.

I arrived at school and got off a few blocks away. I walked the rest of the way, this day seemed like it was going to be long.

Halfway Kori saw me and joined me.

"Friend I have missed you! Are you doing better? She asked brightly.

I nodded and kept it short after all she could never know what I do for living. We were about to enter class when Kori saw Garfield. She called out his name and waved at him, I just looked away. But suddenly Kori's hand drops and her bright smile vanishes.

I look up, wanting to see why her bright annoying smile disappeared. And that's where I saw Terra kiss Garfield. I was confused on why Kori would care for something like that. Is not like she was interested in the guy. But it could have been that she was a bit ticked off that his attention was stolen from a girl she did not like.

That's what I thought at the moment, little did I know I was wrong.

* * *

**Kori**

My broken heart which I thought was fixed by Garfield had broken once again. But this time it was worse, I knew Rachel saw my sudden move change. I tried to fake a smile and told her I forgot something. She told me she would be waiting for me in the class.

I agreed and left, I had to go somewhere anywhere but here. I hid in the bathroom and put my knees above the toilet seat. The tears I was strongly trying to hold were slipping away.

Why?

I thought I had finally found the happiness I needed. I thought we were meant to be. But of course I was only feeling myself with illusions not wanting to face the face that I was never going to be happy.

I dig into my pocket and took out a hidden sharp razor I had. I had to do it, even though I didn't want to. It hurt me so much I couldn't stop myself. Soon the blood came out, I watched it as the blood started going down everywhere.

I was truly a monster, I was an unwanted ugly monster who would always be unhappy.

* * *

**Rachel**

I waited for Kori who never did make it to class. I try to text her but she never did answer my texts.

Could it be that she had gotten closer to Garfield enough to have feelings for him. After all Richard and her did break up, leaving her all damaged. And since I wasn't there...

My eyes widen, I could be right. And by the looks of it she had no idea he had a girlfriend. I was about to ask for permission to excuse myself to go look for her. But I suddenly got a text.

_Hey It's Jason, something came up we are about to call you out. We have a new task upon us. See you soon blackbird._

Black bird? I questioned to myself, my heart began to raise. I really wanted to know how on earth Jason got my number. Father could have gave it to him but still. I had no other choice but to save his number just in case. And as I did my name was called, I was getting signed out.

If I wasn't weird out by how suddenly I was pulled out to complete this task. I would have checked on Kori, but I had no other choice but leave the school at once.

I came across Garfield on my way out.

I took him by the collar and smashed him to the locker. He was a bit surprised as his eyes widen in shock.

"Look here, you need to check on Kori and set things straight. Because the reason she was crying was because of you. If you break her heart. You'll regret it." I threaten and I walked away.

He was about to call out to me, before he saw Jason. I fixed myself and walked to Jason, he gave a steady look at Garfield before following behind me.

"You didn't have to come inside you know? I was already on my way." I said a little ticked off.

"Who was that just know?" Jason asked more concerned of Garfield.

"No one you should worry about." I said as I got inside the car.

Jason shook it off and followed behind. He handed me a packet with our next target.

"Why couldn't we do this in the weekend. I already missed a lot of school as it is." I say as I take a hold of the papers and take a good look at them.

"Well things got complicated, turns out Steven Lawson had a brother who happens to be stronger than him. We have to go and eliminate him before they find out who killed his brother." Jason informed as he handed me my equipment.

"So our new target is James Lawson... Stevens Lawson's brother huh? Says here, he is just a want a be badass. Such an easy target." I say with a cocky smile planted on my face.

"I don't know about that, he has many contacts and can easily kill anyone that gets on his way." Jason informed.

"We'll se about that."

* * *

**Review... tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Garfield**

I was heading back to class... late. I had dropped off Terra and I found myself being tardy. That's when I found Rachel coming my way. She must have had somewhere important to go, by the look in her face she disliked where she was going.

I try to look somewhere else, not wanting her to know I was admiring her beauty. But before I knew it, I was being pinned up on one of the lockers. My eyes widen when I found out Rachel was the one doing it.

I was rather confused, surprise to see her with such hated aura around her. I couldn't help but to feel nervous, my heart began raising. I didn't do anything but freeze.

"Look here, you need to check on Kori and set things straight. Because the reason she was crying, is because of you. If you break her heart. You'll regret it." She threaten, then released me as she began to walk away.

That's when she had me lost, I hurt Kori?

I was about to call out to her, but that's when a guy came. He was tall about my height and tan, black hair that almost covered dark brown eyes as if he were trying to hide the fact that he kills. He was build, but the thing that got me was the look he gave me. As if he were trying to say that Rachel was _his_. But there was something about him, as if I had seen him before somewhere. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Who is this guy? I whispered to myself.

It's not like Rachel and I were even consider as friends so I couldn't just demand answers.

But I could ask Kori!

That's when Rachel words once again go through my head. I made Kori cry? Could it have been this morning when Terra kissed me in front of her? I doubt it, but I do need to check on her.

I have no other choice but to walk into class, I have to find Kori at lunch.

* * *

**Rachel**

I hate parties, and everything that has to do with dress up get up. But I had no other choice, there was only one way in there. Not having a map of the building made things harder. The only way I could get inside to eliminate our target is to go as Jason's date.

I was wearing a long black glittery tight dress that was one leg open at the bottom, which hid many weapons with out my opponents knowing. My black hair was tight back in a bun, with two small stabbing utensils. A few strands of hair and my bangs were loose but it still looked nice.

I had special earing's that were actually speakers to hear Jason's voice in our mission. The black heels weren't special at all, but they did hurt. The necklace I had, also had a speaker planted in it so I can talk to Jason.

Somehow this seemed easy, like one of those spy movies. I chuckled at the thought. It might be too easy but any wrong move would definitely get me killed.

I just hoped everything would fall into place. I want to get this done and I want to get out. I put some light red lipstick on to complete my pale skin and mascara. I'm ready, so I decide to get out the bathroom and find Jason.

He sees me, and it seems to me that he is surprise to see how I look. I blush feeling embarrassed.

"You look beautiful." He says as he hands me his hand.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself." I say as I take his hand.

He chuckles as he runs his fingers to his hair that is gel back. He does look even more attractive, but I must keep my head in the game. He hands me a purse, I look at him weirdly. I've never had one in my life before so I didn't know what to do with it.

He laughs, and tells me there are important things here I'll need just in case things get rough. I take it and look through it. The items are well hidden through all the girl make up there is in there.

I put the bag on my shoulder and head out to the limo with Jason.

He opens the door to me, like a gentlemen he tries to me. I thank him and get in, he follows behind.

"You surprise me, I never took you for the girl that knows how to walk on heels." He teases.

"I don't, trust me I'm trying the best not to blow our cover. This is something I would never do." I say talking about the makeup and the outfit.

"Oh really? Although it fits you as if this was your natural state." He comments back.

I don't answer back, I just look at the folder once again. We have our targets name but no picture. Which makes this a suicide mission, any false moves and they have our heads. especially Jason, since half the people in their knew him.

We get to our location and get out the limo. The limo retrieves and leaves, we have about a few hours to meet and greet before we actually do our attack. It was about six o'clock in the afternoon. The opening dance didn't start into nine at night, where everyone would enjoy the dance and people would be distracted. That's when we were going to attack.

So that gave us three hours to know what James Lawson looks like.

"Are you ready?" Jason asks as he hides his gun, and fixes his black and white tuxedo.

"Yes." I respond taking in air.

"Let's get this show started." He says with a smile as he fixes his bow tie.

We are quickly greeted with guards that are stationed in the entrance.

"State your name." One of them says.

"Jason Todd, and this is my beautiful girlfriend." He tells the guard as he takes a hold of my hand.

I was a bit surprise to see his sudden action, I hoped my blush wasn't visible.

The guard took a quick look at me and let us passed. I was astonished to see how easily they let us passed. There was already many people inside, seeing how we were a little late. Whispers of us seemed through go around the room. I didn't think Jason would be so popular.

_Never mind, of course he was. _He was a player after all. A man accompanied with a women came to us, they greeted Jason and then took a look at me.

"So you finally settle down for one?" The man who seemed to me in his middle years asked.

"Of course, once I saw her I knew she was the one. We were trying to keep it low, but were engaged." Jason told the men with a sweet smile.

I froze not knowing what to say, the women next to him who seemed to be ten years younger eyed me. I could hint jealousy radiating off of her.

"Oh dear, what is your name? I need to know, having Jason all to your self huh?" The man joked.

I giggle trying to keep the act on. "Oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself. My name is Rachel, nice to meet you." I smiled at the man as I shake his hand.

"The name is Ronald sweetie, and this is my wife Jenna. Nice to meet you too." He responds.

Jenna suddenly hugs me, and whispers something into my ear.

"Meet me at the fruit punch." She says as she goes back to her husbands side.

I nod at her agreeing to meet her. Jenna than takes my hand and sees the engagement ring.

"It is so beautiful! Awh, Jason must care a lot for you." She fakes her smile.

By this point I am completely lost. This Jenna and Jason must have some history together. But the ring was surprising, I never even out one on. But as I think about it, I come to the realization that Jason must have put it on when he took a hold of my hand.

_Sneaky._

Jenna and her husband retrieve somewhere else.

"You know Jenna?" I ask Jason.

"Yeah, she's a cute blondie, I came across from back then." He responds.

"Idiot." I say as I leave to go meet Jenna.

_I swear Jason is the one who will end up killing me today._

I say referring to all the stuff he keeps saying.

"Where are you going?" I hear my earnings speak to me.

I touch my necklace, "Your friend wants to talk to me." I respond back as I get some punch.

"Make it fast, and remember be on your best behavior." He reminds me.

I look back to him, knowing that he wants to tease me. Since this is in a lifetime thing. He has this annoying smile that triggers something inside me. I cant help but smile.

I look back to the punch as I serve myself. I see Jenna from the corner on my eye as she makes her way to me.

"You and Jason huh?"She questions, as if she doesn't believe me.

I smile. knowing I have to behave myself. Otherwise I would have said, _How about you and grandpa huh? _But any smart comment like that would get me killed.

"Yeah." I smile at her.

"You know you're not the first right? She asks knowing as if something like that would set me off.

Knowing better I take it in. "Neither is he." I reply as I pretend to sip my punch.

She has this look on her face, that had me dying inside. I was about to retrieve, when she took my arm with force.

"He's just using you." She warns with jealousy exploding in each word.

"That's okay, we all do that." I reply retrieving back to Jason.

I wish I could look at her face, knowing she was just with that husband of hers for the benefit.

"Raven babe, glad you're here. I must attend an important meeting with these young men. So please go have fun." He tells me, as he leaves with some guys. Leaving a couple of women with me.

I greet them and introduce myself. They do the same, and they begin to question me about Jason. I agree to what Jason said about being engaged, and they tell me I'm so young and I should b living life to the fullest.

_Only if I could_, I want to say. But I laugh it off and say he was my love at first sight. They don't say no more, but I excuse myself so go somewhere.

The common area where everyone was, seemed to be guarded. And many other guards were outside, so it could mean that the other parts of this mansion where unguarded.

"I'm about to go search around the mansion." I say as I touch my necklace letting Jason know.

He doesn't respond, so I figure he must be having his meeting at the moment. I take my punch with me as I sneak out of the ball room. I see normal people in the hallways chatting close by. I look for a suspicious room without anyone near by to go in.

But I'm stopped halfway by a guard. "Excuse me miss, you can't be in these areas, they are off limits." He says behind me. I stop and turn, I could see his guns right away. I know It's too early to be killing anyone so I act natural.

"Oh, I apologize I was just looking for the bathroom. My fiancée is in a meeting right now so he didn't show me around." I say back to the guard with a sweet innocent smile as I get close to him.

"Ah okay, well I need you to.." The guard gets caught off by a young man who steps from the room I was about to go in.

"It's okay, I'll show the lady the way." The young man with light brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Oh thank you very much. That would be most pleasant." I say agreeing to his proposition.

"Um okay." The guard says as he retrieves.

We watch the guard go, and the young man looks at me.

"What is your name?" He asks looking directly at me.

"Raven, and you?" I ask.

"James." He replies.

I smile knowing something is off about him. His definitely not going to fool me with that name. I had the feeling he knew what I was up too.

"Do you still need to go to the bathroom?" He questions knowing the bathroom wasn't what I was looking for.

"Now that you mention it, I just need some fresh air." I reply not wanting him to get the better of me.

He chuckles and says, "Shall we have a look around."

I try not to fall into the trap, but I did need to know more about this place. And this was one chance n a life time opportunity. I knew if things got risky I had to dispose of him.

"I don't see why not?" I respond with a sweet innocent smile.

He takes my hand and leads the way.

_"Where are you?" Jason questions as I hear him through the earnings._

I know I cant respond without giving it away. I take I hold of my necklace, "Where are we going James?" I ask him, wanting Jason to get the point across that I was with someone at the moment.

_"James?" Jason questions once again._

"Here." James says as he opens a door with the lights off. I simply nod.

_"Rachel, who ever you're with isn't the real James. Our target is in the ball at the moment. Get over here, I'm about to start the party." Jason informs._

All this time I was being lured away from Jason. James harshly threw me inside the room. My bag ended up slipping off my shoulder as I fell on the floor. As James turn on the lights I came face to face with Jenna.

"Surprise?" She asks are she cleans her knife.

"Very." I reply knowing things weren't going as plan.

* * *

**AN: Review...tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: HI GUYS! I know it has been a very long time. But I am back and better than before. I will at least try to update once a month. The reason why is because I have stories I need to update here, and on wattpad. They are both incredibly interesting so if you are interested, take a look. My username is the same as this one (Kaarlinaa). Thanks for all the support!

* * *

"I knew you weren't his girlfriend." Jenna said as she began to walk towards me.

I tried to get up quickly picking my stuff, hoping no weapons were visible. But it wasn't fast enough since the so-called James threw my bag further from my reach.

I turn to look at Jenna as she pointed the knife at me.

"You need to stay away from Jason, before it's too late little girl." She pressed the knife on the edge of my throat.

"What if I don't?" I dare to ask, buying time for Jason to make some noise at the ball.

"You'll end up dead." She let the knife go from the throat, and began to walk back to a desk. You may not know me, but I recognize the description on who killed James's brother." She picked up a picture of me and looked at it.

"Honey, Jason has many more secrets than he's let out."

"Yeah, that's her, look at her bag." The imposter James says as he drops my belongings from my purse.

"Wait, you're telling me you use to work with Jason? And now I guess you're here to protect James's brother?" I question finally concluding their objective.

"I know you were a bright one. After all, why would you be working with Jason?" She smirked.

"What a pity, I on the other hand thought you would be brighter." I turn and look at the imposter and look back at Jenna. "So, who is he?"

She takes the knife and throws it at him. Before he can dodge it pierces through his chest.

"He's just a dummy, someone who I don't need."

I turn and look at him, he seems weak slowly dying. Then it hit me, that knife she through wasn't for me. I was for him the whole time. Could she be trying to help Jason?

"It had venom?" I question almost smirking.

And almost after I said my comment, you could hear the screams of the people in the ball.

It had started.

She laughs and says, "Go on and help him, but my warning is true. Jason is the type who strives to become better and will not regret leaving you behind."

I turn and look at her and nod. I understand where she's coming from, but I will not be deceived.

I quickly walk towards the ball room, I must figure out if Jason killed him.

Everyone was panicking, blood was all over the floor. Women crying gathering around a dead body.

Jason where are you?

That's all I could think, I walked towards the crowed trying to identify who was on the floor.

There was a man on the floor. His throat had been cut, but the thing is we never planned this to happen.

_"Rachel get out of there. This mission has been infiltrated."_

My eyes widen, the men that was yelling was the killer. By Jason's voice I knew things went completely wrong. That person was working for Jenna, and she also had the same task. Meaning we are enemies and her real objective was to kill me.

I look around trying to find a way where I could slide out without being noticed. That's when Jenna and I made eye contact. She was smiling at me, and I was terrified.

How could Jason not know? Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance? She was just toying with me, revenge is what she seeks. But why take it out on me?

_I can't, I'm surrounded_. I tap my necklace responding to Jason, hoping no one found it suspicious.

A few seconds later the lights began to flicker. I believe this was Jason helping me find a way out. I quickly took out the stabbing pins from my bun and aimed it at the man yelling. I heard him yelp as I ran to the nearest exit.

Taking my pistol out, I shot the man again, hitting him on the upper arm. It wasn't enough to kill him, just enough to cause panic for everyone to start running around again.

I tried to look for Jenna, but she was nowhere to be found. I just decided to focus on getting out of here, after all the mission was already over.

And I knew I was going to hear it from father later.

It was already dark outside and people ran towards the exit. I was panicking looking everywhere, I never imagine that this would happen. I just tried to look for the getaway vehicle or Jason. But I no luck, my heart was beating out of my chest, hands were sweaty.

_"Were in a black van, across the road, hurry!"_

I looked across the road and I saw one. I ran towards it like my life depended on it. Running on heels was difficult but I managed. I stood by the door, _"I'm here open up." _After I said that the door slide opened and I was pulled in.

_"Rachel, you must have the wrong vehicle."_

That's all I heard before I knocked out.

I had a headache, I could feel my head pounding. I tried to move but I couldn't, I was being restrained. Slowly opening my eyes, I came across a white room. My blurry vision made me see shapes but, I couldn't figure out who was there.

"You're still alive?" Questioned a feminine voice.

I knew that voice, but I couldn't quite remember who it belongs too.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"In a place that will break you." The feminine voice answered once again.

"Break me? I'm going to get torture?" I asked not understanding.

"You killed James's brother." She accused.

"No… I did not such thing." I denied knowing there was someone who did the task.

She laughed, "Oh you did, you slaughter his throat. Oh, and let me add how you assassinated another one of us. The one you thought to be James" She tried to explain.

"No! That was you're companion and you." I said, finally recognizing her. She was Jason's old companion.

_Jenna_

"Finally, and here I thought we accidently drugged you too much."

Jenna turned to look at someone beside her. It was probably the guy I shot back there. He must not be very happy that I caused him such damages.

"Anyways if we turn you in they'll kill you on the spot. And we don't want to let you go that easily. We'll have our fun first. Then you can die." Jenna explained she then took a knife and cut the rope that tied me down.

I stumbled from whatever balance was sustaining me. Falling to the ground I tried to get up, but the drugs were still in my system. Jenna came towards me and kicked me in the stomach. And I spat out blood.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Too bad Jason isn't here to watch how I break you."

_Jason… oh that's right. He knows I didn't make it to the getaway vehicle. But will he come for me?"_

* * *

**_Kori's POV_**

Throughout the day, I tried to hide from Garfield. I couldn't face him, not now. I knew he was looking for me, but I couldn't face the fact that I was jealous. I was too dumb to even try to like someone like him.

I wanted to talk to Rachel, but she was nowhere to be found.

_I was alone after all._

_No one wants a suicidal girl. _

_A depressed girl who is a failure. _

I went home, no one was there. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. But I rather be alone right now. Drowning on these thoughts that roam around in my head.

It was already night, I texted Rachel but of course no response. I've always noticed her keeping her distance, she didn't want to be friends after all. But I was too damn desperate. Although I noticed she was a bit happy when I said we were friends.

This whole friendship was new to her, and I always wondered why. She was always mysterious and I noticed her sudden change. She was always looking at her surroundings and never liked to hold conversation. As if she were hiding something and was scared to spill her secrets.

As if her own demons were haunting her, making her lonely.

Could she be hiding something darker than my own scars?

I decided to take a walk, I couldn't be here alone. Just thinking about my own personal problems drowned me into despair. I needed fresh air or maybe something to drink my night away.

I grab my phone and some spare cash and headed out.

Walking to the nearest store someone called my name. I turn around to face no one other than Garfield. I could feel my face heat up and my heart skip a beat.

The one person I've been avoiding. But he was the only one that could make me feel better.

"Garfield?" I question, suddenly tears began to slip from my eyes. I couldn't hold in my sadness, no in front of him.

He ran towards me and brought me into a hug. There we stood so closed together, I was just crying while he took a hold of me. Nothing felt better. He was there for me when no one wasn't and that why I fell for him.

* * *

AN: _**Review... Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
